Transformers prime Cyberspace1 Closing part 1
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: On their trip in Detriot, MI the autobots find their are more than Optimus being adopted.
1. Chapter 1

"_hmmm _That's strange I never show in the picture."

"Hi you must be Jack Blythe, your roomate."

Jack look around and show a door that says "Cyberspace Daycamp"

He was shocked to see what he showed.:

A green autobot the was green frm her toes to the tips of her hair, Scarlette"Zoe"Trent

A similar little with pigtail that is abstract artist, Minka Mark

a music loving autobot, Joshua"Josh"Music

Breakdown, BJ Barling

Archnind, Anna Darkwilow

Knock-out, Khail Terrio

Jack took pictures of all of them.

Little did he kniw Khail is funny-loving dancer, Anna is scary-loving comedian, and BJ is an organizer.

Then he bumped into an old lady.

"oh my I didn't hear you come,my name is Mrs. Twombly."

He showed them the pictures and the video.

"Her name is Elita One and his is Jazz. but I have no idea where got Scarlette and Josh"

"Maybe they got adopted by humans as well as Optimus."

"But who did"

"Guys I may have found out who our their owners."

"I search online for any auotobot adoption, and see for yourselves."

"Zoe has been adopted by John and Clarissa Trent.

He show them the rest of the owners.

"But ,Why Boss is keeping this a sercret."

"Because they won't be a Cyberspace soon for him to keep a secret, it's closing for good."

"So what will happen if Cyberspace close."

"I don't know, but it must be bad."


	2. Meeting the Adopted

Jack was at his new school.

He met Blythe's friends Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper.

Back at base.

Miko needs help.

"Guys please. My sister won't stop bragging me about her robots win talents show. So why can you join? Okay so we need a singer, dancer, artist, music player, comedian, athlete, organizer, and someone thats greats tech stuff and I know we can."

But they were too late.

"I wanted to win."

Then Optimus came from potral was going to say, but holo forms, protoforms that change into anyone by scanning someone that him/ her, scan him and change into the one at Cyberspace.

He went right back out.

"Thought you were a signer Acree, but..."

**[Zoe Trent]**I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things

So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow

My name is Zoe Trent

And to the full extent

I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent

**Zoe**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah...

"Then Archnind..."

**[Zoe Trent]**Anna here is my good friend

Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian

And when she's happy, yeah, you can tellJust stick your nose up and give her webs a quick smell

**Khail**: Uh, I think I just smelled.

**BJl**: _(unintelligible)_

**Minka**: Eeeww!

**Leo Punch**: Gross

**Anna**: Uh, standing right here!

**" **I thougth Bumblebee was.."

**[Zoe Trent] **, yeah that's Khail Terrio on the floor

I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more

But don't you worryHe's got a heart of gold

Not very bright, but he's one of us!**  
**"And thought Smokescreen could..."

**[Zoe Trent]**Minka Mark is a little artist

Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started

She's gonna paint this

She's gonna paint that

Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at?

**Minka**: Ooh! Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I?

**Miko**: Um... then I you, Racket

**Alex**: AHEM! A-HA! _(cough)_ Oh, dear. _(cough)_ Not again... OH!

**[Zoe Trent]**This is Alexander he's a leader

He's sort of a inventor but his machines is a bit loose

Sure, he's a little glum

And likes to make a fuss

But we don't mind at all because he's one of us!

"If Break..."

**Leo Punch**: Ah, Khail

**Khai**l: Oops, sorry, Leo Punch

**BJ**: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here.

**[Zoe Trent]**This is BJ, BJ Barling

He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done

Leo Punch, are you okay?

I think that's everybody, so what do you say?

"I say and think Optimus knew how I could beaten my sister."

"Did you knew Jack, Jack, Jack,.."

"Jack time for school."

He was dreaming, but he knows what to do to do save Cyberspace.


End file.
